On This Harvest Moon
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot written for a prompt on Live Journal with Autumn as the theme. House asks Cameron to an event in the park and shows that even he has a romantic side. No smex in this one I'm afraid, but don't let that stop you from enjoying this. Thanks!


_**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote for a fanfic prompt over on Live Journal with the main theme being "The sounds/sights/smells of Fall" and it had to be less than 1500 words. I was tempted to write more, but I hit the 1500 mark and ended up deleting some stuff. So I give you the un-cut director's version :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

**On This Harvest Moon**

It was a blustery fall day when Allison Cameron climbed out of bed and looked out the window. Her stomach had butterflies and she found herself smiling as she went about her morning rituals. She even began whistling as she cleaned and did the laundry. Why? Because the night before, House asked her if she wanted to attend a Harvest Moon Hay ride and bonfire in the park across from the hospital. She still couldn't believe how nervous he seemed. As she took her laundry out of the dryer, her mind wandered to the night before.

_House walked into the office carrying a tray with two Starbucks coffees on it. Chase and Foreman were in the clinic, and she was answering House's mail._

_Without a word, he placed one of the cups on the desk in front of her._

"_What's this?"_

"_Try it."_

_Cameron tentatively took a sip and the flavours of cinnamon, nutmeg and pumpkin spice hit her like a tidal wave, as the cool whip cream slid down her throat._

"_Oh my God...that's so good! How did you know..."_

"_I had a hunch. That and it's such a chick drink. Consider it bribery."_

"_Bribery?"_

_House scratched his forehead with his thumb and suddenly seemed restless. "Were you planning to go to the harvest thing tonight in the park? Because I was thinking of checking it out...and I thought you might want to...go. With me."_

_Cameron's heart immediately sped up and she felt herself sweat in places she didn't even know there were glands._

"_I..."_

"_I mean, if you weren't going to go, that's cool. I just thought it looked like it might be a good time."_

"_I'd love to," she managed to croak out in response._

_House nodded. "I'll pick you up at 7."_

"_Okay. Thanks for the latte."_

"_Thank Wilson. He's the one who paid," he said dismissively as he sauntered into his office._

X X X

It was six when she emerged from the shower and searched her closet for something to wear. She settled on a long sweater with a wide belt, leggings and knee high boots. She'd just put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup when the familiar sound of wood knocking on wood made her jump out of her skin. House was early!

She opened the door and he walked in, dressed in his black leather jacket, button down shirt, T-shirt and jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a hint of urgency, but in actuality, it was simply a way to cover up the fact that he thought she looked amazingly beautiful, and he didn't want it to seem like he was staring.

"Yep. Let's go." She grabbed her leather jacket off the back of the couch and House actually helped her with it, making her smile secretly to herself. When she turned around, he was looking down at her with a faint smile, his hands on the lapels of her jacket.

"You look...nice."

Cameron's heart skipped. "Thank you. And you look very handsome. Shall we?" she gestured to the door as she opened it.

House nodded and she closed the door behind them and locked up.

XXX

There were a lot of people wandering around, the smell of burning leaves filled the air as well as the smell of hot chocolate and apple cider. It made Cameron's stomach rumble, which, amazingly, House heard. "Want some hot chocolate?" he inquired.

"Sure."

House steered them to a booth that served hot chocolate and got them each a large mug with some marshmallows thrown in. As they sipped, they wandered over to the large bonfire and felt its immense heat warming them up.

Someone began shouting about a hayride so they headed over and House managed to make it into the wagon without much difficulty. He offered Cameron his hand to help her and as soon as she took it, he gave a playful tug that pulled her right into his arms. They were almost nose to nose as they stared into each others eyes.

It felt like time stood still. She could feel his warm breath against her face, the faint smell of chocolate and marshmallows, and something else that was simply his own scent.

The sound of a whip cracking brought them out of their trance and the wagon began to move. It was filled with half a dozen other couples who were all snuggling together, kissing and nuzzling to keep warm.

Frankly, Cameron was shocked that House would even entertain the very idea of a hayride, let alone with her. After their disaster date months ago, she figured he'd simply moved on. Was it possible that he was lonely and looking to reach out to her? She didn't dare get her hopes up.

On the other hand, the way he looked at her just then, and the look he gave her the day before when he asked her out, there was something in his eyes she never thought she'd see: Vulnerability and insecurity, and perhaps, dare she assume, adoration?

The fall night air was crisp and a hint of smoke made it all that much more like the start of her favorite season. House's hands were resting on her shoulders as the wagon rode along the bumpy park trail and then returned to the main area to drop them off so others could have a turn. It was late by then and there were to be fireworks soon so they grabbed a spot in the middle of the field to watch.

House grabbed a blanket from an old man who was handing them out, and he sat down with Cameron between his long legs. She felt him brush her hair so it was over her shoulder and began tracing invisible patterns on her back during the fireworks. It sent shock waves through her body all the way down to her core and she shivered with anticipation as to what would be coming.

When the fireworks display ended, they headed back to her apartment where he'd parked his motorcycle.

"I had a great time tonight, House. Thanks for asking me."

They were standing apart on the sidewalk, but he took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Then he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "There's something I've been wondering about all night...Can I...?"

Confused as to what he meant, she simply nodded.

House took another step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently placing his hands on her hips. Before she could ask what he was up to, his mouth hovered over hers until they were breathing each others air.

Cameron moistened her lips that were suddenly dry and before she knew it, House was kissing her full on the mouth. His lips insistent but still gentle, his tongue warm and slowly gliding against her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth under his, and their tongues lazily swept against each other, exploring and tasting.

Somehow she always knew he'd be a good kisser and he did not disappoint. His hands remained in a safe place, sliding up and down her back, pulling her up against him as he buried his fingers in her long dark hair.

She dared to open her eyes for a second, only to find that his were closed. But then they suddenly opened and gazed so intently into hers that it sent shock waves through her entire body and she moaned softly.

House slowly pulled back, sucking gently on her lower lip before finally letting go and ending what was surely the best kiss he'd ever given, or received in a long time.

"Goodnight," he whispered, his voice husky as he stumbled backwards a little, using his cane for balance.

"Goodnight," she whispered in response, still in shock and awe as she watched him put on his helmet, put his cane in its special holder, and mount the bike. When it roared to life, he gave her one last look, a wicked smile and then rode off down the street.

Cameron stood on the sidewalk until she couldn't hear the roar of the bike any longer and then went inside to dream about what it all meant.

There was simply no denying that she was in love with House all over again.

And maybe, just maybe, the harvest moon had something to do with it.

**The End**

**

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are love, guys! Thanks for reading!_  
**


End file.
